1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an air freshener that is configured to be connected to and powered by a USB port.
2. Description of Related Art
USB ports are widely used in the computer field and are used to connect computer peripheral devices together or to a computer. Low level electrical power is typically available at a USB port.